


Mirror, Mirror

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-01
Updated: 2006-04-01
Packaged: 2019-02-02 04:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12719526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Just heading out with the guys...  Or trying to.





	Mirror, Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: None that I can think of really... Beyond the smut thing.  


* * *

"Looking good," Janet thought to herself as she perused her reflection in the full-length mirror nestled in the corner of her bedroom. Her hair was pulled back into a loose style that allowed some of it free to caress the back of her neck, as well as her shoulders which were practically left bare by the scoop neck of her dark cardigan-like top. A pair of tailored slacks skimmed her hips and showed off her flat stomach before falling in graceful lines down to high-heeled feet. She"d joked earlier that it was a role reversal that she was wearing the pants in the relationship tonight. 

"Sam, darling, are you ready yet?" she called out to her lover, who was just putting the finishing touches on her make-up in the bathroom just down the hall.

"Not quite," the air force major replied, appearing over Janet"s shoulder in the reflection.

The brunette raised an eyebrow and inspected Sam quizzically through the medium of the mirror. "You look ready to me. Besides, if we don"t get moving we"ll be late."

Sam gave her a lopsided grin and moved to embrace her from behind, her breasts pressing against Janet"s back. "I"ve been without you for over a week during that conference. Before we go anywhere I plan on making you scream," she whispered, nuzzling her lover"s neck.

"God," Janet gasped as the blonde"s hands shifted to cup her breasts through the thin wool of her top. "Darling, you know I"d love to, but we are going to be late."

"They aren"t going anywhere," Sam replied in a husky voice. "We"ll just say that we had car trouble."

"For the third time in a row?" Janet enquired mildly, her lips parting in a smile. "I doubt they"d believe us."

"Who cares what they think." Sam let one of her hands drift down her lover"s ribcage before she slid it between her legs, rubbing Janet"s sex through the layers of clothing.

The brunette gasped again and her hips automatically thrust themselves towards the point of stimulation. "You"re right of course..." she managed to whisper, arching her back as Sam began to play with her breast with her unoccupied hand.

"Don"t worry, I won"t mess up your make-up," the blonde said with a throaty chuckle. Pulling her hand from between Janet"s legs, she began to undo her cardigan a button at a time, until her torso was finally revealed in the reflection. "I want you to look," she whispered as she carefully undid the front clasp of her lover"s bra. "I want you to see what I"m doing to you."

Dutifully Janet lifted her head and opened her eyes – just in time to see her breasts freed from the confinement of elastane lace. She was fascinated by the sight of Sam"s pale hands stroking her slightly more tanned flesh, the dusky points of her nipples coming to attention as a result. A fire started at the area of her throat where Sam was alternately nibbling at her skin before soothing it with her tongue. The blonde looked up, their gazes meeting in the reflection and holding as her hands shifted down to undo the zipper at the front of her slacks before the soft material was pushed over the swell of her hips to form a pool on the floor around her feet. 

Sam grinned as she took in the half-clothed image of her lover, the grin widening when Janet"s eyes widened before glazing over as she rubbed her clit through the lace of her briefs. In a swift movement, she pulled the garment down her thighs to fall with the brunette"s slack. While one hand slid back up Janet"s ribs to grasp her breast, the other one ventured to the cleft between her legs to slide into the dark curls.

"You"re already wet," Sam whispered.

"C-course," Janet stuttered back, her ability to speak seriously affected by the fingers playing with her clit. 

"Are you watching?" Sam waited until she was sure that her lover"s gaze was on the reflection before allowing her fingers to slide home into Janet"s moist depths. She revelled in the brunette"s moan of pleasure as she found her G-spot with practised ease. 

Thanks to the mirror, Janet saw, as well as heard, herself moan as her lover"s thumb flicked across her clit, causing the fire racing through her veins to centre on her groin. If she had realised that watching herself be played with was such a turn-on, she definitely would have tried it long before this point. But the thought was wiped out of her head as she watched Sam"s hand leave the cleft between her legs. 

"Oh," she whimpered at the loss of contact. 

"Shhhh." Sam licked at the fingers that had been inside her lover. "You taste good." The comment caused Janet to swallow dryly, which in turn elicited a grin from the blonde. Eager to see the well-known look of ecstasy on the brunette"s face, she gently returned her fingers to their previous position. With the heel of her hand she rubbed Janet"s clitoris, eliciting a low groan of pleasure from the shorter woman. Sam"s grin widened. 

The two women"s hips bumped as Janet began to thrust in time to the pulsing between her legs, and gasped as Sam"s fingers slid even deeper into her body. She was as taught as a bowstring with arousal, literally sobbing with the agony of fulfilment when she finally fell over the edge. Crying out as she orgasmed, Janet could only reach behind herself and grasp Sam"s hips for support in case she obeyed the urgings of her knees and collapsed on the spot.

"It"s okay," the blonde whispered as she held Janet up by encircling her waist with an arm.

"God," was all that Janet could say when her body finally stopped spasming and she felt able to speak. She looked into the reflection of Sam"s eyes in the mirror and licked her suddenly dry lips at the desire she saw in them. Therefore, she was a little surprised when all her lover did was lay a kiss on her shoulder before stepping away.

"Huh?"

"You"d better get dressed again," Sam said cheerily, as if she hadn"t just bought Janet to an Earth-shattering orgasm. "We"re now officially late." As she disappeared around the doorway, Janet heard her call, "What do you think we should say went wrong with your car this time? Alternator?"

Janet looked into her own surprised brown eyes via the reflection before slowly pulling her clothing back into place. "Even if it kills me, I"m going to make _her_ scream the moment we get some time alone," she thought with a sly smile. "And then I"m going to do it again... and again."


End file.
